Prank Wars
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: It's Wreck-it Ralph vs Vanellope Von Schweetz in an all out prank war! Choose your team, leave some prank suggestions, and get ready to laugh out loud! Team Ralph vs. Team Vanellope in a battle of laughs and wits!
1. Firecrackers in cake

A/N: Here is yet another 'Wreck-it Ralph' story, and writing stories like this has become a habit apparently. In this story Ralph and Vanellope are in an all out PRANK WAR! I even take prank suggestions. Let's get started!

-Firecrackers in cake prank-

Ralph: Okay, today is Vanellope's tenth birthday party, I'm in charge of making the cake. So I took this circle shaped box, taped firecrackers on the lid. And the candle is actually the fuse for the firecrackers. I then smeared strawberry icing to make it look like a real cake. So I'm gonna light the candle in front of her and make the cake explode in her face. It should be pretty epic.

(A few hours later, Vanellope is sitting at a table with her friends surrounding her wearing birthday hats and singing)

All: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Vanellope! Happy birthday to you! (They all clap)

Ralph: Alright! Who's hungry for cake?

Vanellope: I am!

Ralph: I thought so, but first you have to blow out the candle and make a wish.

Vanellope: How can I do that if the candle isn't lit?

Ralph: Oh right, sorry (Lights the lighter and the candle starts to go off like the fuse)

Vanellope: What the heck? (The cake exploded into tiny puddles of frosting and bits of destroyed cardboard in her face and Vanellope screams and falls backwards out of her chair surprised)

Vanellope: Oh my god! Ralph, what was that?

Ralph: Did you like your surprise? (laughs)

Vanellope:What kind of surprise is a cake exploding in my face.

Ralph: It wasn't even a real cake, it was a circle box smeared in icing and firecrackers taped underneath the lid! (Laughs hysterically)

Vanellope: Very funny Ralph, where's the real cake?

Ralph: It's in the fridge (Giggles a little bit)

Vanellope: That was so screwed up Ralph, you made a cake explode in my face just by making it a fake one with firecrackers in it.

Ralph: You should have seen the look on your face!

Vanellope: (Takes a large chunk of frosting off of her face and licks it) You are so mean. It tastes good but it's still mean.

Ralph: (Pulls the real cake out of it secret hiding place in the oven) This is the real cake.

Vanellope: (groans and laughs a bit) That was a good prank though.

Ralph: (Lights the candle and places it in front of Vanellope) Sorry, now make a wish birthday girl!

Vanellope: (Blows out the candle)

Ralph: What did you wish for?

Vanellope: (Whispers in Ralph's ear) That I would get you back for the fake cake!

Ralph: We'll see about that kid, we'll see about that.

A/N: There you have it, the beginning of a hilarious prank war between two of our favorite characters. I'm 'Team Vanellope', are you guys 'Team Ralph' or 'Team Vanellope'? Leave me a prank idea, as well as who's team your on in your review. Please review, thanks.


	2. Chocolate pie catapult

A/N: Now it's time for 'Team Vanellope' to strike! I want to thank a guest reviewer for the idea of what Vanellope would do to get back at Ralph for the whole firecrackers in the cake incident. Enjoy!

Vanellope: Ralph just went out to go to Tappers with Felix and Calhoun, and I just sneaked into his apartment through climbing the fire exit and crawled through the window and I did something awesome.

Vanellope: What I did was, I built this catapult out of wood that can launch chocolate pies at a fast pace. I then took this piece of sting and tied it to the doorknob, and the string will trigger the launch mechanism once he shuts the door behind him once he enters, and Ralph will get smashed in the face with chocolate pies, and you all know as much as I do that Ralph hates chocolate. Let's see how he reacts.

Ralph: (Opens the door and then lets out a huge yawn and stretch and shuts the door behind him) What the?

Ralph: (Gets hit in the face, gut, groin, and shins with chocolate pies) OW! OUCH! WHAT IS THIS? OW! (Walks over to catapult and tries to shut it off but a pie hits him in the face and he falls backwards)

Ralph: OW! VANELLOPE! (A/N: I know, Ralph is yelling a lot, but go Team Vanellope!)

Vanellope: How does it feel huh?

Ralph: Vanellope, you know I hate chocolate! And this is your big get-back? (starts to laugh a little) If you think that this is over, you're not even right by a long shot little Missy.

Vanellope: (Sarcasm) What's that? I can't hear you, you're mouth is so full of chocolate it's hard for me to understand.

Ralph: (Spits chocolate out of his mouth and looks at Vanellope with the 'Evil eye') Okay, you got me pretty good that time. But seriously? (Spits on the floor again) Chocolate? You know I hate chocolate.

Vanellope: That's funny, I remember when I saved you from dying and we landed in that giant pond of chocolate you said you loved it.

Ralph: That was when chocolate saved our butts from dying.

Vanellope: Grow up diaper baby.

Ralph: I'm gonna get you back real soon Marshmallow spewer.

Vanellope: And I'll be waiting freakazoid, I'll be waiting.

A/N: Team Vanellope has won this battle, but she hasn't won the war yet! Tomorrow will be dedicated to those of you who are on 'Team Ralph'. Leave a suggestion for a prank in a review, also, if some of you are new to reading this story, choose your team, whether it's 'Team Ralph' or 'Team Vanellope', you'll be laughing. Please review, thanks.


	3. Smoking Go-Kart

A/N: It's time for those of you readers who are on 'Team Ralph' to have your favorite wrecker get back at Vanellope. I have a clever one in mind here, hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

Ralph: I just got back from visiting Calhoun in 'Hero's Duty' today, and while I was there, she gave me this white smoke bomb. Vanellope doesn't even know I'm coming to visit her. While she's not around, I'm gonna put this thing underneath Vanellope's kart and light it, she's gonna think I broke her kart or something.

Ralph: Here I go! (Goes into the garage and puts it under the kart. Ralph then lights it and there is a stream of white smoke coming out from underneath the kart)

Ralph: Vanellope!

Vanellope: Ralph, what are you doing here? I didn't expect you to come over today (Notices smoking kart) Oh my god! Ralph what did you do!?

Ralph: I let my anger get the best of me again and I kicked the kart, I'm so sorry.

Vanellope: Sorry doesn't fix the fact you made my kart set itself on fire!

Ralph: I said I was sorry!

Vanellope: (Opens the hood and looks at it) What could have caused you to do that? Was Gene being rude to you again?

Ralph: No it was something else.

Vanellope: Taffyta maybe?

Ralph: (Laughing and snickering)

Vanellope: What's so funny? You broke my kart and now there's a butt load of smoke coming out of it.

Ralph: I didn't break it, I put a smoke bomb underneath there.

Vanellope: (Gives Ralph a severe frown) What the heck is wrong with you? First the firecrackers in the cake and now this?

Ralph: You should have seen how worried and scared stupid you looked princess.

Vanellope: First of all, I told you never to call me princess! It's president! And second of all, where is that smoke bomb you said you put there?

Ralph: It's underneath the front of the kart.

Vanellope: (Crawls underneath the kart and comes back out with the still smoking bomb in her hands) Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot! (Tosses it around from left hand to right hand)

Ralph: Don't hold it then.

Vanellope: (Throws the bomb on the floor and it stops smoking. Looks down at her shirt) Darn it! I got oil on my shirt! (Takes off her hoodie and now she is wearing a cherry red tank top with a peppermint on the front)

Ralph: Well, the tank top is new.

Vanellope: Don't change the subject here Ralph, who gave you that thing?

Ralph: Calhoun.

Vanellope: Figures, no wonder it looked so high tech.

Ralph: Are you gonna try to get me back? Huh? I wanna know.

Vanellope: You bet your marshmallow's I'll get you back stink brains.

A/N: Well, all I can say it that Ralph got Vanellope pretty good. Team Vanellope strikes again in the next chapter. Be sure to send me a prank idea in a review. Please review, thanks.


	4. Toothbrush in the toilet

A/N: Attention all of you readers who are on 'Team Vanellope' it's time to strike against 'Team Ralph'. Hope this one is a good prank. Enjoy!

Vanellope: Ralph is asleep right now, so I'd better do this quick. I bought this toothbrush just yesterday, it's the exact same toothbrush Ralph uses to brush his teeth, they look exactly the same. I'm gonna scrub Ralph's toilet with this toothbrush and film me scrubbing the toilet with the toothbrush I bought, and he'll think the toothbrush he's using is the one I put in the toilet.

Vanellope: (Turns on the video camera and sets it to record) Alright, here goes nothing (Scrubs the toilet bowl with the toothbrush) Just for you, boulder brains.

(About an hour later, Ralph wakes up, he just got out of the shower and is now brushing his teeth)

Vanellope: (Walks into bathroom) Hey Ralph.

Ralph: (Speaks with mouth full of toothpaste) Yeah?

Vanellope: Check this out! (Shows Ralph the video)

Ralph: Is that my toothbrush!?

Vanellope: Yeah.

Ralph: (Spits out toothpaste and washes his mouth out with the water from the sink) That's messed up kid! I would never go that far okay!

Vanellope: All that stuff you did to me, I got you back.

Ralph: (Wipes tongue on towel) Which toilet did you put it in!?

Vanellope: The one in this bathroom.

Ralph: You're lying.

Vanellope: No, I'm pretty serious Ralph.

Ralph: That's not even cool okay, I gotta go to work (Spits in the sink again) And you're just playing games with me? That is utter nonsense (Punches hole in the wall)

(A/N: Ralph Smash!)

Vanellope: What the heck? You just broke the wall!

Ralph: You put my toothbrush in the toilet, I think I have a right to be mad!

Vanellope: (Pulls out toothbrush from her back pocket) I didn't really do it, this is the toothbrush I scrubbed the toilet with, that one was the one you regularly use, I was playing a prank on you.

Ralph: (Looks at the wall) Drat, guess I didn't expect to break that wall didn't I?

Vanellope: I am not helping you fix that, you're the one who broke it!

Ralph: I wasn't gonna ask you to help. And just let you know that I intend to get you back for this!

Vanellope: And just to let you know, stink head, that I will be waiting.

A/N: That has to be the most disgusting prank I have had Vanellope pull on Ralph. But this qualifies as a victory for 'Team Vanellope' I guess. 'Team Ralph' strikes again in the next chapter! Leave a prank idea in a review. Please review, thanks!


	5. Eating expired chicken

A/N: More pranks! Yay! I know, it's time for 'Team Ralph' to play a prank on 'Team Vanellope', which kinda sucks for me because I am on 'Team Vanellope' myself. But enough chit-chat and onto the prank! Enjoy!

Ralph: I found these old chicken strips in my freezer from 2010. Yep, 2010! So I am going to prank Vanellope, and have her eat this nasty chicken.

Ralph: (Places chicken on frying pan) the funny thing is, that I have some leftover chicken strips from 'Burger Time' just about two nights ago, so I'm gonna eat those next to her while she eats those nasty strips of chicken, so that she won't think I'm up to something.

(About fifty minutes later, the chicken is ready, Vanellope walks in through the door)

Vanellope: Hey booger face! (Hangs her coat on the coat rack)

Ralph: Hello Marshmallow fluff! I've got chicken cooking, want some?

Vanellope: Sure, I'll have some. It's not good for me though.

Ralph: This coming from a girl who lives in a world made out of sugary and non healthy things.

Vanellope: (Sarcasm) ha ha, very funny.

Ralph: Just go wash your hands okay?

Vanellope: Alright (Walks away to the bathroom)

(Ralph then places his 'Burger Time' chicken on his plate, then he puts the expired chicken on Vanellope's plate. She then comes back)

Vanellope: Looks good.

Ralph: Thanks.

(They both take a bite out of their chicken. Vanellope then raises her eyebrow)

Vanellope: Are these the 'Tyson' brand chicken?

Ralph: No, I threw those away a month ago. I swear.

Vanellope: They better not be.

Ralph: Why?

Vanellope: Because those are old as heck!

Ralph: No they are not. Why are you acting so crazy?

Vanellope: (Swallows another bite of chicken) if there were four strips of chicken when I came in, and there's two on my plate and two still on the tray, what the heck are you eating?

Ralph: (Giggles a little bit) I'm eating chicken.

Vanellope: That's not chicken! Why do you have seasoning on yours? What the heck did you do?

Ralph: Okay, you know what? I'm sorry.

Vanellope: Is this the 'Tyson' chicken? That crud is two years old, I'm gonna get sick.

Ralph: I'm sorry (Holds the box of the expired chicken in front of Vanellope and he laughs)

Vanellope: Why did you make me eat that garbage? Now I'm gonna get sick.

Ralph: Do you know how old it is?

Vanellope: I know, it's disgusting and it tastes old (Walks to the bathroom and Ralph follows her)

Ralph: Look at the year though, it's from 2010 (laughs)

Vanellope: (Standing over the toilet) How do you feed me chicken from 2010?

Ralph: Um, just fry it on the stove and give it to you.

Vanellope: (Throws up in the toilet. She coughs and gags as she lets the gastric acids come out of her mouth)

Ralph: Do you want my 'Burger Time' chicken?

Vanellope: That's from 'Burger Time'? You sneaky little... (Picks up Ralph's chicken and eats it) That's not even funny.

Ralph: You put my toothbrush in the toilet, I gave you two year old chicken.

Vanellope: I'll get you back so bad for this one Ralph, you can be sure of that.

A/N: Well, there's another victory for 'Team Ralph' by giving Vanellope two year old chicken strips. Leave a prank idea in a review. Please review, thanks.


	6. Hot Sauce in Root Beer

A/N: This is 'Team Vanellope's' time to strike. And I just wanna thank a guest reviewer who sent me this idea. Hope you guys enjoy!

Vanellope: Remember when Ralph fed me that two year old chicken and made me throw up? Well it's about to go down. Ralph thinks I'm still at Tapper's getting food and drinks, but before I left, I took hot sauce and poured it in his root beer from Tapper's. I already duct taped the sink faucets to he can't get a drink of water.

Vanellope: Hey Sweaty underwear! I brought back out food!

Ralph: Why thank you Princess of snot hackers (Takes a sip of his root beer when Vanellope hands it to him) wow this is really hot.

Vanellope: Hahaha! I put hot sauce in your root beer a-doy!

Ralph: Okay, hot, hot, hot! (Tries to get a sip of water from the sink, but no water comes out) What the heck? Why isn't the faucet working!?

Vanellope: I also duct taped the faucets moron!

Ralph: Is this a prank, or are you on purposely torturing me!?

Vanellope: I call it getting you back for that whole mess with the expired chicken ya big baby! (Laughs) Aw, does the little baby in pain from the hot sauce?

Ralph: (Nods) Vanellope, please!

Vanellope: Fine, you are such a little baby! (Hands Ralph water bottle)

Ralph: (Takes a large sip of water) you are so in trouble the next time I prank you.

Vanellope: (Sarcasm) I'm scared.

Ralph: You should be.

Vanellope: Well, I'm not.

Ralph: Why are you doing this to me?

Vanellope: You nearly poisoned me with the chicken from the last prank you pulled. I call it just desserts (A/N: That was a 'Sugar Rush' pun)

Ralph: I'm gonna get you back.

Vanellope: Sure you will, now let's eat dinner, I'm starving.

A/N: Team Vanellope wins again! Sorry if this is a short chapter, I'm getting to work on another 'Wreck-it Ralph' story titled 'Vanellope's body'. It's a zombie story in case some of you were wondering. Please review, thanks.


	7. Cold Water Dump

A/N: It's time for another prank! Pulled this time by 'Team Ralph' and this one is a classic! Hope everyone likes it! Also, please be sure to check out 'Vanellope's body' the new zombie romance story from yours truly of course. Enjoy!

Ralph: I'm gonna take this bucket, fill it with cold water, and then I'll empty a bag of ice and put the ice in the bucket to make it arctic freezing. Then as soon as the ice is all melted, I'm gonna pour it on Vanellope.

Ralph: (Takes the bucket full of cold water, and then pours the ice in it) Now we wait.

(About 20 to 40 minutes pass and the ice is melted in the water)

Ralph: It's ready! Now for the fun part (Walks into the bathroom)

Ralph: (Silently laughs) She's in the shower, and she's singing.

Vanellope: (Singing as she showers) My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar. This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung.

Ralph: Here it comes. 1 2 3 (Pours the freezing water onto Vanellope over the shower curtain)

Vanellope: (Stops singing and screams) Oh my god! What the heck!? Holy crud! That's freezing!

Ralph: Hahaha!

Vanellope: (Looks out and covers her chest up with the shower curtain) Why?

Ralph: I don't know, but I thought this one would be the best prank to pull!

Vanellope: Ralph, you are such a jerk! Get out of here you smelly ogre! (Throws bottle of shampoo at him but it misses) Seriously! Would it kill you to wash your armpits for once!?

Ralph: (Smells his armpits and shrugs)

Vanellope: I'm getting you back for this! And you will not speak of this to either Felix or Calhoun!

Ralph: I'll be waiting, and I'm not gonna say anything. (Fingers crossed behind back)

(He ended up telling Felix and Calhoun and Tapper's that night and she was so embarrassed that she locked herself in the bathroom)

A/N: How hilarious was that!? I was wanting to do that one for a long time! Later in a few chapters, maybe I'll have Vanellope pull a shower prank on Ralph. Anyways, be sure to read 'Vanellope's body', and leave a prank idea in a review. Please review, thanks.


	8. Faking Death

A/N: This is a prank that was recommended by Yoyo78323, and a guest user named BlueBloodRyuu. Thanks you guys for sending me the idea, and Yoyo78323, glad you're on 'Team Vanellope' because I'm on that team too. Hope you guys find this one super funny. Enjoy!

Vanellope: Okay, I got the help of Taffyta for this prank. I'm gonna cover myself with ketchup and Taffyta will leave ketchup tracks on the road and I'll be lying down on the ground and pretend to be dying. Ralph is on his way to visit me, and he's gonna freak out once he sees me, I'm sure of it.

Vanellope: (Rubs ketchup on her stomach and hoodie) he's gonna freak out, but that's what happens when you prank me while I'm taking a shower.

(A few minutes later, the ketchup tracks are on the road and Vanellope is lying on the ground in a puddle of ketchup)

Ralph: Hey, Feather farts! You here!? (Looks at Vanellope on the road) Vanellope! (Rushes over to her and cradles her in his arms)

Ralph: Vanellope, what happened!? (Sheds tears)

Vanellope: Taffyta pushed me into the road and I got ran over by Rancis while he was driving (Fake coughs)

Ralph: Can you feel like you can move?

Vanellope: No.

Ralph: I'm freaking out! I'm freaking out!

Vanellope: Well stink brains, I guess this is goodbye.

Ralph: (starts to show tears a little bit more) No, no you can't die, I don't wanna go through the pain of knowing the sweet little girl who changed my life is dead.

Vanellope: I know it's hard but you'll be okay.

Ralph: I'm not letting you die here, we need to get you to a doctor.

Vanellope: Or, we don't have to see a doctor at all.

Ralph: What?

Vanellope: (Jumps out of Ralph's arms and cheers) Because I just pranked you! (Laughs)

Ralph: No you're not, I see the blood on your shirt and the road.

Vanellope: That's not really blood though, it's ketchup.

Ralph: (exhales in relief) That was the most screwed up thing I've ever seen you do. What was that even for anyway?

Vanellope: You shouldn't have screwed with me in the shower.

Ralph: That's it? That's your prank for getting me back? Almost giving me a heart attack by faking your own death?

Vanellope: My shirt and tank top may be a mess, but it was totally worth it!

Ralph: I am so getting you back!

Vanellope: And what are you gonna do huh?

Ralph: You won't even see it coming princess booger head!

A/N: 'Team Vanellope' has won the battle once again, but it still has yet to win the war. Leave a prank idea in a review, check out 'Vanellope's body' my new 'Wreck-it Ralph' zombie story. Please review, thanks.


	9. Slender man in bed

A/N: This prank was recommended by a user called neme567. I thank you for giving me this idea, and I thought it was hilarious. 'Team Ralph' members I'm sure will love this prank! And 'Team Vanellope' as always will get him back in the next chapter. Enjoy!

Ralph: (Whispering) Okay, it's about 2:00 in the morning, I'm outside Vanellope's bedroom. Vanellope hates the Slender man, terrified! So I got this mannequin from the mall in 'The Walking Dead' game and replaced it's original clothing with a black business suit and dark tie, now it looks like the real Slender man. She's still sleeping, I'm gonna sneak the mannequin into her bed and place the covers over it and poke her with a broom to wake her up and she'll get so scared.

Ralph: (Tiptoes into Vanellope's room) Shh! (He then carefully placed the mannequin under the covers and turns his head towards Vanellope)

Vanellope: (Mewling in her sleep)

Ralph: (Quietly giggles) She's so cute when she sleeps (Tiptoes out of her room and comes back with a broom) Here it goes (Pokes her with the broom)

Vanellope: (Groans) Sour bill, whatever it is, you can handle it yourself (Goes back to sleep)

Ralph: Alright, the first try wasn't that great. But let's see how the second try does (Pokes her five times with the broom)

Vanellope: (Groans) Bill, leave me alone (Looks at the other side of the bed and screams loudly) what the heck!? Ralph!

Ralph: (Laughs like crazy)

Vanellope: Ralph (Yawns) it's 2:00 in the morning and the arcade doesn't open until many more hours later, why?

Ralph: That's for nearly scaring to me to death by making me think you were dying! (Points finger at her and laughs some more)

Vanellope: (Yawns again) Ralph, a Slender man prank at 2:00 in the morning? I just wanna go back to sleep (Rubs her eyes) I'll be sure to get you back though, and goodnight.

Ralph: Goodnight, do you want me to tuck you in?

Vanellope: I'm okay (Gets into bed and falls back to sleep)

Ralph: (Whispers) totally worth it!

A/N: Now we have our first Slender man prank, there will be more of them coming soon, but I'll try to fit some more requests and some of my own prank ideas into the story. Leave a prank idea in a review, be sure to check out 'Vanellope's body'. Please review, thanks.


	10. Spider scare

A/N: The wait is over! Now it's time for a 'Team Vanellope' prank to be pulled. I'd just like to thank the all of you awesome reader for sending ideas and reviews, it means a lot to me. Enjoy!

Vanellope: After the Slender man prank that Ralph had pulled on me, I finally have some revenge planned out! I got Calhoun to help me out with this prank, she's waiting for me outside of the room. And Ralph is passed out on his couch from all the root beer he drank last night at Tapper's. She and I are gonna put a spider on the couch and once he wakes up he's gonna freak out!

Vanellope: (Opens the door, letting Calhoun in) Alright, just be careful with it okay?

Calhoun: Always am, kid (holding a pillow with a giant spider resting on it)

Vanellope: (Takes the spider off the pillow carefully) Here you go (Places the spider on Ralph's oversized hand)

Ralph: (Wakes up after feeling something crawl on his hand) What time is it? (Looks down at his hand to see the spider) Woah! (Falls off the couch)

Vanellope: Wake up, Admiral Underpants.

Ralph: What was that for?

Vanellope: For waking me up so dang early with the Slender man prank you pulled on me.

Ralph: But seriously, as spider?

Calhoun: Don't worry Wreck-it, it's nonvenomous!

Vanellope: You're gonna try to get me back aren't you stink brains?

Ralph: (Rubs his temples and lets out a small smile and chuckle) You better watch out because that's what I intend to do.

A/N: Okay, that was hilarious! The giant Ralph is creeped out by spiders! Not what you'd expect wouldn't ya? Send a prank idea in a review, and be sure to check out 'Vanellope's body'. Please review, thanks.


	11. Buckets of Taffy and Skittles

A/N: 'Team Ralph' pulls a prank on 'Team Vanellope' today! And this one, I swear is gonna be funny! Hope you guys enjoy!

Ralph: Vanellope's in the shower right now, so I had time to fix up this little prank, check it out. What I did is, I placed a bucket of taffy, and a bucket of skittles, and the handles have strings tied to them and the other ends are tied to the doorknobs.

Ralph: (Looks outside the door of Vanellope's closet) She usually brings in a tank top and sweats to wear after she's done with her shower, but when she comes in here to get dressed, the buckets are gonna fall and she'll end up being more of a sweet sugary mess, and it should be pretty epic and hilarious (Walks out of Vanellope's closet carefully)

Vanellope: (Walks into her closet wearing a red tank top and mint green sweats, drying her hair off with a towel)

Vanellope: (The buckets fall on her and now she's covered with green sticky taffy and skittles) What the heck!? Son of a Butter cup! Ralph! What is this!?

Ralph: Wow, now you look like the blob (Laughs)

Vanellope: This isn't a game, Ralph. I'm a mess again, and now I have to take another shower, so thanks a lot.

Ralph: Don't blame me getting you back for that spider prank for you having to get in the shower again.

Vanellope: I'll see you in about another hour (Mumbles to herself) What a moron.

(Another hour later, Vanellope comes out of the shower completely cleansed of the taffy and skittles from the prank that Ralph had just pulled on her)

Vanellope: (sighed in relief) much better (Drying her hair off with a different towel) Ralph, I'm done in the shower!

Ralph: (Walks into Vanellope's room) So how are ya now?

Vanellope: I'm fine Admiral Underpants, that was a really good prank though, I never thought of that before, if I did, I would do that from the ceiling vent though.

Ralph: Never thought of that.

Vanellope: (Chuckles) Of course you couldn't.

Ralph: (Takes Vanellope's towel and hangs it back up in the bathroom)

Vanellope: Thanks big guy. I'm still gonna get ya back for that though.

Ralph: You can try squirt, but something tells me I'm not gonna be surprised.

A/N: That scores another point for 'Team Ralph'. Hope this was funny and hilarious, Vanellope was pretty ticked having to get out of the shower for a second time. Send some prank ideas in a review, be sure to check out 'Vanellope's body'. Please review, thanks.


	12. Slender man in shower

A/N: 'Team Vanellope' unite! And prank 'Team Ralph'. This one is one I've been wanting to do for a long time! Enjoy everyone.

Vanellope: I know what Ralph did to me and put that Slender man mannequin in bed with me, so I want him to know how it feels.

Vanellope: (Sneaks into Ralph's bathroom) I just placed the same Slender man mannequin Ralph used to prank me in his shower (Laughs quietly) and I'm closing the shower curtain so that Ralph can't see it. And Ralph's shower curtain is a dark red color so he won't be able to see the mannequin. Admiral Underpants is in bed right now, and he always takes a shower when he wakes up, so when he comes in here to take a shower, that mannequin is what's gonna be waiting for him.

Vanellope: (Sneaks out of Ralph's bathroom and crawls onto his bed)

Ralph: (Groans and wakes up slowly) Huh?

Vanellope: (Hugs Ralph's arm) Morning, Ralphie.

Ralph: Morning Kiddo, I didn't expect to find you sleeping right next to me.

Vanellope: Yeah, I kinda felt lonely, and decided to spend the night with you while Sour Bill went to Poker night with the donut officers.

Ralph: (Gives a sleepy chuckle) Okay, I'm gonna take a shower now, can you wait for me in the kitchen?

Vanellope: Okay, see ya at breakfast Stink brains (Kisses him on his forehead and then runs to the kitchen)

Ralph: (Gets out of bed and walks to the shower room) Okay, let's get to it then, shall we? (Opens curtains and see's the mannequin) (Screams really loud) woah, I did not expect that to happen. Vanellope!

Vanellope: (Comes into the shower room) Yes, Admiral Underpants?

Ralph: (Points at the mannequin) What's this?

Vanellope: (Laughs hysterically) That's for both waking me up with the same mannequin and thinking it was Slender man, and the shower part of the prank was for dunking cold water on me while in the shower (Laughs again)

Ralph: (Sighs) Wow, I did not expect to see that in there, I really didn't.

Vanellope: And now you're gonna get me back, I presume.

Ralph: You're more than right Princess vomit for brains, you may have won the battle but you haven't won the war.

Vanellope: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now take your shower already your pit odor is stinking up the whole room! (Prances out of the room)

A/N: Funny right? Now we have our second Slender man/Shower prank, and it was waiting for him the minute he walked into the bathroom to start the water. Anyways, send some prank ideas in a review, please review, thanks.


	13. Leather-face wakeup

A/N: This prank was inspired for 'Team Ralph' after watching the trailer for the new 'Texas Chainsaw 3D' movie that's gonna be out in January. I thought of this and laughed at the thought of it. Enjoy!

Vanellope: (Mewling in her sleep with a sleepy smile on her face)

Ralph: (Whispering) Okay, if you're wondering why I'm dressed like this, it's because I just came up with an awesome idea for a prank.

Vanellope: (Tosses and turns and mewling again)

Ralph: (Whispering) Last night, Vanellope here stayed up late to watch the remake of 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'. She then came over to my apartment late at night saying she was scared and didn't wanna be alone. So I dressed up as the killer from the movie, Leather-face. And I borrowed Gene's chainsaw, he said he was totally cool with it.

Vanellope: (Mewls again)

Ralph: (Whispering) I'm gonna rev the chainsaw up, and wake Vanellope up, then she'll see me and think Leather-face is really attacking her (Puts the mask on) now, it's time to wake her up.

Ralph: (Pulls the string and turns chainsaw on)

Vanellope: (Wakes up and looks up to see Ralph in his costume, and is now screaming)

Ralph: (Gives off best evil laugh impression)

Vanellope: Please, please Mr. Leather-face, sir. Don't kill me, my friends will be so sad without me, especially Ralph (Now in tears) please don't kill me! (Sobs uncontrollably)

Ralph: You're right, I would.

Vanellope: (through her sobs) I said Ralph, not you ya big psycho!

Ralph: (Takes off mask) fooled you!

Vanellope: (Gives an annoyed face and wipes the tears away) You're such a butt-hole! You know that movie scared me.

Ralph: I couldn't resist Vanell, I really couldn't.

Vanellope: Thank you then for adding to my nightmares!

Ralph: You're welcome Princess of diaper babies.

Vanellope: That's President of diaper babies to you mister living wrecking ball!

Gene: (Shouting from a distance) WHO TOOK MY CHAINSAW!?

Ralph: (Gives an awkward look) Gotta go!

Vanellope: I'm gonna get ya back for this, ya hear me!?

A/N: There ya have it, did ya think it was funny or a little bit on the mean side, I could not resist though. Send some prank ideas in a review, and I hope 'Team Vanellope' get's Ralph back for this one. Please review, thanks.


	14. Room on fire

A/N: Prank time, and it's time for Vanellope to pull a prank this time on Ralph. And it's gonna be a gut-buster for sure! I hope you guys like this one! Enjoy!

Vanellope: Okay, I'm in Ralph's apartment right now, he doesn't even know I'm here, he's not even home for that matter. I got this orange strobe light from Taffyta earlier today, and from Candlehead, I got this smoke machine. Ralph's spare room has a glass window on the door, so I'm gonna turn on the light and the smoke machine and Ralph's gonna think his apartment's on fire. And it should be pretty epic.

Vanellope: (Turns on strobe light and it starts flashing. Then activates smoke machine and smoke comes out from in the back of the strobe light) Okay, it's ready, now it's time to play the waiting game (Hides in closet)

Ralph: (Comes in through the door humming 'When Can I See You Again'. Notices the smoke coming from underneath the door and starts to freak out) OH MY GOD! FIRE! FIRE! (Rushes into room screaming) DIAL 911! (Looks around the room to see the strobe light and smoke machine, and takes a deep breath and turns off both the light and smoke maker)

Vanellope: (Peeps out from the closet door)

Ralph: Vanellope, I know you're hiding somewhere just laughing at this prank you did, well I nearly freaked out okay? Come out!

Vanellope: (Comes out from the closet) Enjoy your little moment of freaking out over a harmless little prank, diaper baby?

Ralph: Harmless? You made me think my apartment was on fire, not cool Vanell, not cool.

Vanellope: That's for nearly scaring me to death with that Leather-face costume and chainsaw, dweeb head!

Ralph: I don't even know what to say, I don't.

Vanellope: That's because what you're gonna say is too predictable (Mimics Ralph's voice) I'm gonna get you back for this prank Vanellope, and I swear it's gonna make you nearly wet yourself.

Ralph: Okay, that was clever though. I was freaking out there for a few seconds there (Lets out a soft laugh and rubs his temples with his hand)

Vanellope: So now that you're done freaking out over you're apartment being 'on fire' what do ya wanna do now?

Ralph: Well, you'd better get back to 'Sugar Rush' and into bed, because I have a 'Bad-Anon' meeting to go to.

Vanellope: See ya! (Runs out the door and slams it shut as she exits)

Ralph: (Sighs) Presidents.

A/N: Okay, was that funny to you all? Because there's a fresh new set of pranks coming for this story, and it'll be getting even more epic. Send some prank ideas to add to the set. Please review, thanks.


	15. Tire Pop

A/N: 'Team Ralph' members are gonna get a laugh out of this prank. And as for 'Team Vanellope' I'm sorry, but I've been saving this one special for Ralph to pull. Enjoy!

Ralph: The random roster race is gonna happen soon, and I just had the best prank idea. Vanellope's kart is in the garage right now, and Vanellope herself is in the little president's room. I'm gonna blow up this balloon and hide it under her back left wheel and when it pops, it's gonna be really loud and she'll think she popped her tire or something like that.

Ralph: (Blows up balloon and hides it behind the kart's wheel)

Vanellope: (Comes out of the bathroom) Hey Ralph! You come to help me out with the race?

Ralph: Yeah.

Vanellope: Cool. Can you help me backing out of the garage?

Ralph: Sure, what do ya need me to do?

Vanellope: Just make sure the headlights turn on as I back up.

Ralph: Alright.

Vanellope: (Gets in kart and starts it up) Alright, here I come.

Ralph: I'm ready!

Vanellope: (Drives backwards and screams as she hears the balloon pop really loudly) What was that?

Ralph: I don't know.

Vanellope: (Jumps out of kart and looks at her back wheel) I have no idea what that was.

Ralph: Me either (Hides his hand with his fingers crossed behind his back)

Vanellope: (Pulls a piece of popped balloon underneath the wheel) I think I ran over a balloon.

Ralph: I put it there.

Vanellope: You what?

Ralph: I put the balloon behind the wheel and it was to make you think you popped your tire.

Vanellope: Okay, that was actually pretty clever

Ralph: Hope you didn't wet yourself, kid.

Vanellope: I was close to that.

Ralph: I know what you're gonna say next.

Vanellope: And what would that be my dearest Admiral Underpants?

Ralph: That you're gonna get me back for almost making you wet yourself.

Vanellope: Exactly!

A/N: Was that funny? And this time, nobody got hurt in this prank, and Vanellope almost wet herself, funny right? Send a prank idea in your review. Please review, thanks!


	16. Dog food in cereal

A/N: Prank time! And this one is gonna be a little bit disgusting. 'Team Vanellope' everyone! Yeah! So let's dig deep into this prank war shall we?

Vanellope: Ralph's coming over for breakfast today and he loves peanut butter puffs! So I poured a bowl for myself, and I poured a bowl for Ralph, but the catch is that Ralph's cereal is really dog kibble from that dog training game on the other side of 'Sugar Rush'. I have the real cereal in my bowl, and Ralph's gonna think his cereal is real too. And hopefully he doesn't suspect anything!

Ralph: (Walks into the kitchen) Morning President bed head.

Vanellope: Please don't make fun of how messy my hair is. Anyways, there's a bowl of peanut butter puffs on the table waiting for ya.

Ralph: Thanks.

Vanellope: (Sits down in front of her cereal with Ralph) Man am I hungry.

Ralph: Me too little buddy, you don't even know the half of it.

Vanellope: I do, because you're just as big as that one monster made out of rock candy.

Ralph: (Sarcastic laugh) Very funny.

Vanellope: (Eats a spoon of her cereal)

Ralph: (Eats spoon full of his "Cereal" and he starts to spit it out, after that he grunts and groans) What was that stuff? Because that sure wasn't peanut butter puffs!

Vanellope: (Laughing) That's because it's dog food.

Ralph: What?

Vanellope: It's really dog food.

Ralph: DOG FOOD!?

Vanellope: (Laughs loudly and pounding her hand on the table) You should have seen the look you gave when you placed that spoon on your tongue.

Ralph: (Runs over to the sink and is washing his mouth out with the running water coming out of the faucet. Ralph now speaks with a mouth full of water) That is so nasty! I can still taste it too! (Spits out the water into the drain)

Vanellope: That. Is what happens. When you make me think. The tire on my kart popped. And making me nearly. Wet myself.

Ralph: Oh, grow up will you? (Spits into the sink)

Vanellope: Also, you fed me two year old chicken, I put dong food in a cereal bowl.

Ralph: Okay, I poisoned you, and you poisoned me, we're even on that now, okay!?

Vanellope: Well, I'm expecting you to get me back, so I can tell we are most certainly not even.

Ralph: I've become that predictable?

Vanellope: MmmHmm (Nods her head)

A/N: Victory for 'Team Vanellope'! Now the next chapter is 'Team Ralph's' turn to play a prank on Vanellope's team. Leave some prank ideas in a review! Please review, thanks.


	17. Team-up prank 1

A/N: This prank is gonna have a twist on all you guys who are on teams Ralph and Vanellope. I swear, it's not what you're gonna expect from one of your regular chapters. Enjoy!

Ralph: Hey there everyone! I'm Ralph.

Vanellope: And you all know I'm Vanellope.

Ralph: Usually we prank each other in this story.

Vanellope: But this is the first time, ever! That we're teaming up to prank someone.

Ralph: Why don't you tell them who we're pranking, and what we're gonna do.

Vanellope: With pleasure, Stink brains! Okay, Gene just ticked the both of us off, and said that we were never meant to be friend just because of one accident that happened between us.

Ralph: Which was me breaking her kart during the whole "Game Jumping" incident.

Vanellope: And started treating Ralph like a bad guy even more.

Ralph: That's why we've got something special planned for him.

Vanellope: In the junkyard of 'Sugar Rush' I found this airbag of a destroyed kart, and it's still in the steering wheel's horn.

Ralph: So we hid it inside this huge cake for Felix and I, we both share a birthday.

Vanellope: After we're done singing happy birthday to both Ralph and Felix, Felix is gonna offer Gene to cut his piece of cake first, and when that happens, Ralph and I are gonna push the button on this detonator together, and the airbag in the cake will explode and Gene will be a complete mess.

Ralph: We also got Felix and Calhoun in on the act, so Felix knows what to do, and Calhoun is gonna keep this a secret from Gene and the other Nice-landers, and she's gonna give us the detonator as soon as the candles are blown out.

Vanellope: Let's do this!

(A few hours later, everyone in the Nice-lander building is gathered around a huge cake on the table. Everyone, including Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope are wearing birthday hats)

Vanellope: Alright, let's wish Admiral Underpants and Handyman here a happy birthday huh?

Everyone except for Ralph and Felix: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ralph and Felix! Happy birthday to you! (A/N: Awesome singing, am I right?)

Ralph and Felix: (Blow out the candles)

Everyone: (Clapping and cheering)

Felix: Hey, Gene! How about you cut your piece of cake first?

Gene: Are you sure about that?

Felix: Of course, go on ahead.

Gene: Why, thank you Felix.

Ralph: (Walks over to the punch bowl with Vanellope and Felix)

Felix: Got the detonator?

Vanellope: You bet (Pulls detonator out of her pocket)

Ralph and Vanellope: One... Two... Three (Push button together)

Gene: (Cake explodes in his face and now his face and clothes are all covered in frosting)

Mary: What in the name of the programmer?

(Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope are laughing at once)

Gene: Ralph, I should have known this was your doing, as well as your little troublemaker friend here.

Vanellope: You shouldn't have been mean to Stink brains over here (Points her finger at Ralph)

Gene: (Takes a large chunk of cake off his clothes and eats it) It tastes good. But I thought you two normally pranked each other.

Ralph: We do, but this time teamed up for once.

Gene: Pretty clever of you, Ralph, pretty clever (Licks the cake off his nose)

A/N: There you have it, told ya it'd be different! Hope you all liked it! There will be more team up pranks in the future, in case some of you were wondering. Leave some prank ideas in a review, please review, thanks!


	18. Hand in bowl of warm water

A/N: Okay, welcome to another prank! Sorry I haven't been updating this story in such a long time, somebody told me I have a right to take a break from the pranks, and so I did, and I used that break to write 'The Raven'. Now, 'Team Ralph' is pulling a prank on 'Team Vanellope'. And this one is one of the all-time classics that a lot of you guys have been requesting! Enjoy!

Ralph: (Whispering) I'm in Vanellope's room, and I just finished tucking her into bed. (Silently laughs) She's so cute when she's sleeping. Anyways, we just got back from 'Tapper's' and she drank two huge barrels of root beer, and she passed out when we were about to leave. Now, I'm gonna go into the kitchen, and fill this bowl up with warm water.

(Ralph enters the Kitchen and now has a filled up bowl)

Ralph: (Whispering) The next step is to put the bowl by the nightstand on Vanellope's bed, and place her hand in it. Yeah, I'm gonna make her wet herself. Sorry, Vanell, but that's what happens when you drink too much.

Ralph: (Tip toes into Vanellope's room. He then places the bowl on the nightstand, and quietly lifts Vanellope's hand off the blanket and into the bowl.

Ralph: Okay, I'm gonna sit on that candy cane rocking chair right next to Vanellope's dresser, and wait for her to wake up.

(About two hours pass, and the sun is coming up, the color of the sun is red and is illuminating the sky with a beautiful shade of red)

Ralph: (Wakes up) Wow, it's so pretty, it's time to wake her up (Ralph then shakes Vanellope's shoulder softly) Wakey, wakey.

Vanellope: (Groans)

Ralph: Ew! Vanellope! You peed your pants (Laughs)

Vanellope: (Rubs her eyes and moans) What?

Ralph: You peed your pants.

Vanellope: (Looks down at her pajama pants to see a huge wet spot in the middle) Why is that funny? (Takes her hand out of the water bowl and notices it) What is that?

Ralph: A bowl of warm water.

Vanellope: You made me pee my pants!?

Ralph: Yeah.

Vanellope: Dude, you're such a chocolate mud spewer!

Ralph: (Laughs) No I'm not, I hate chocolate, remember?

Vanellope: You made me pee my pants in the bed you sicko! (Gets out of bed and waddles to the bathroom like a penguin)

Ralph: That's disgusting, that's what happens when you drink too much. You're seriously gonna have to take a shower now.

Vanellope: Ew! I haven't peed my pants since I was like, four years old. While I'm in that shower, I'm gonna think of someway to get you back (Gets the water running in the shower and shuts the door)

(One hour passes by and Vanellope comes out of the shower room wearing nothing but a white tank top, mint green sweat pants, slippers, and it drying her hair with a towel)

Vanellope: Do you realize how gross that was of you?

Ralph: Not really, no.

Vanellope: I'm so getting you back for that.

A/N: The pranks have returned at last Hallelujah! And some new prank ideas have come to mind and there's gonna be even more laughs than ever! Leave some prank ideas in a review, please review, thanks!


	19. Cow tongue taco

A/N: Another prank, and it's one pulled by the team I'm on 'Team Vanellope'! YAY Vanellope! This prank was inspired by this one Mexican restaurant that my parents normally eat that. Enjoy!

Vanellope: You all remember when Ralph fed me two year old chicken and I threw up because it was so nasty? I didn't enjoy that experience too much. Now, I'm gonna make Ralph puke the same way I did (Walks into 'Burger Time' and walks out with a bag of food)

Vanellope: Sorry, anyways, 'Burger Time' was unplugged to get upgraded and it got plugged back in just today and Ralph asked me if I could grab some food for us, I told him we'd be getting two chicken tacos, but Ralph's taco isn't gonna have chicken in it. I just learned that 'Burger Time' serves Cow tongue tacos, yep TONGUE like (Sticks her tongue out)

(An hour later, Vanellope walks in through Ralph's front door)

Vanellope: Hey, Admiral Underpants! Food's here! (Places Cow tongue taco on Ralph's plate)

Ralph: (Walks out of the bathroom) Thanks, kid.

(About twenty minutes later, Ralph's taco is half way eaten and so is Vanellope's)

Vanellope: (With a mouthful of chewed taco) Their chicken is kinda chewy isn't it?

Ralph: (Nods head)

Vanellope: (Swallows) Do you like it?

Ralph: (Nods again)

Vanellope: Ralph. While I was waiting in line I looked at the new menu, and I was like "Ew, gross, they serve cow tongue"

Ralph: That's kinda gross.

Vanellope: (Giggles) That's not chicken in your taco.

Ralph: (Widens his eyes) You gave me cow tongue!?

Vanellope: (Nods head and rolls off the couch laughing)

Ralph: (Runs into the bathroom and starts puking into the toilet) God that is so flipping gross, Vanellope.

Vanellope: (Walks into the bathroom and covers up her mouth so she can't puke over the sight of seeing Ralph puke)

Ralph: (Coughs two times) I can't believe you would give me a cow's tongue in my food.

Vanellope: You liked it at first. And that was for poisoning me with the chicken.

Ralph: I thought you were over that already! I'm gonna get you back!

A/N: Ralph just got a taste of what is was like to puke because of someone pulling a gross prank on him, and Vanellope did it with Cow tongue. How should Ralph exact his revenge? Leave some ideas in a review! Please review, thanks.


	20. Diet Coke and Mentos effect

A/N: Here's another prank for ya! And this one is a classic one again, you might remember this one, I'll give you a hint, it involves soda. And it's being pulled by 'Team Ralph' after 'Team Vanellope' had served Ralph a cow's tongue in his taco. Enjoy!

Ralph: Okay, I'm gonna get Vanellope back for that cow tongue taco prank she pulled on me. What I did was, I took a mento and tied it with dental floss. I then screwed the cap of this diet cola bottle to the part of the floss that isn't tied to the mento, and when Vanellope comes in and tried to pour herself a drink, she's gonna get something a little bit different.

(It's now about 7:29 pm, and Ralph and Vanellope are getting ready for a movie night)

Vanellope: (Enters Ralph's apartment) Hey!

Ralph: Hey there, kiddo.

Vanellope: What's the movie?

Ralph: It's called 'The Crow'. You'd like it, it's the original Dark Knight (A/N: It's true)

Vanellope: Sounds awesome! You wanna drink?

Ralph: Sure, but we only have one bottle of diet cola in the fridge.

Vanellope: It's alright (Gets glasses out of the cabinet and then the bottle out of the fridge)

Vanellope: How full do you want it?

Ralph: Just a little bit.

Vanellope: (Unscrews the cap and the mento falls in and it explodes in her face) Whoa! What the heck!? (Laughs and runs to the sink)

Ralph: What happened?

Vanellope: (Pouring the foamy liquid in the sink) It just exploded on me, that crap almost got all over my iPhone.

Ralph: (Laughing) That almost got on my iPhone too.

Vanellope: It almost got on both our iPhones. Did you do that?

Ralph: Yeah.

Vanellope: That one was actually pretty clever, I gotta hand it to ya, Stinkbrains, ya did good.

Ralph: Thank you, princess of fart feathers.

Vanellope: Don't think I won't get you back for this. Now let's start the movie.

A/N: Victory for 'Team Ralph'. And hope that this one was enjoyable for everyone. Leave some prank ideas in a review so that Vanellope can exact her revenge. Please review, thanks.


	21. Laxatives in cake

A/N: Alright, here's another prank everyone. Sorry it's been taking me a while, it's because I've been so busy writing 'The Raven: City of Secrets' and pre-writing chapters for 'Wreck-it Ralph: Les Miserables'. Yep! A 'Wreck-it Ralph' adaptation of 'Les Miserables' that's coming soon thought. Let's get on with the prank! Enjoy!

Vanellope: You all remembered when Ralph put that mento in the diet coke and it exploded and got all over my clothes right? Even through that wasn't one of Ralph's more harmful or dangerous pranks, I still vowed that I'd get him back.

(Carries groceries into the kitchen of the castle)

Vanellope: I was out shopping for some ingredients to make a cake and I planned on making two cakes, one is strawberry cake with vanilla frosting, and the other is the same one, but there's a secret ingredient, laxatives! I'll give Ralph a slice of the laxative cake, and a normal cake for myself when we have desert.

(A few hours later, Vanellope enters Ralph's apartment and comes in with two slices of cake)

Vanellope: What's up, Ralph? I'm hungry.

Ralph: Me too, buddy (Notices the two slices of cake in her hands) oh, you brought cake, cool.

Vanellope: Yep, it's strawberry, your favorite.

Ralph: Oh, nice.

Vanellope: (Puts the cake down at the counter and sits down at the table)

Ralph: (Brings two plates of oven pizza and places one in front of Vanellope and the two start eating)

(A half an hour later they're done eating and they're now having desert)

Ralph: This cake is pretty good. You're a great cook for a kid.

Vanellope: Where's the age limit on cooking huh?

(The other half of that hour later, the two have finished their cakes and they are both sitting on the couch)

Ralph: (Clutches his stomach) Oh, I don't feel so good, be right back, kiddo (Leaves and locks himself in the bathroom)

Vanellope: (Whispers) I'll tell him once he gets out of the bathroom.

(Ralph spends about fifty minutes in the bathroom and then comes out)

Vanellope: Much better?

Ralph: Yeah, but I fell like I have to go even though I have nothing left in me to digest why is that?

Vanellope: (Laughs so hard that she's crying from the laughing)

Ralph: Why are you laughing?

Vanellope: I put laxatives in your slice of cake.

Ralph: Why would you do that? What if I OD? What is wrong with you!?

Vanellope: Oh come on, I didn't put that much in there! (Goes into the bathroom and comes out)

Vanellope: (With a plugged nose) Wow, it smells terrible in there.

Ralph: Of course it smells terrible, I have diarrhea! (Clutches his stomach again) Oh darn it, not again! (Runs into the bathroom)

Vanellope: Oh, grow up, Diaper baby!

Ralph: (Voice can be heard from behind the bathroom door) I'm so getting you back for this!

A/N: There you have it, a new prank pulled and another score for 'Team Vanellope' and zip for 'Team Ralph'. Leave some prank ideas in a review. Please review, thanks.


	22. Bleach in Shampoo

A/N: Alright, 'Team Ralph' playing a prank time! And I've had a few requests about a prank having to do with shampoo, I wanted to say I'm going to do a shampoo prank, but it's something different. Enjoy!

Ralph: This is payback for what Vanellope did to me with those laxatives. I'm gonna take her shampoo, and mix it in with bleach and when she's washing her hair she's gonna be bleaching her hair as well.

(Ralph takes about thirty minutes to mix in the bleach in the shampoo)

Ralph: Alright, I just finished mixing in the bleach, and all I gotta do now is wait until Vanellope takes a shower.

(It's about 7:46 now, and Vanellope is in the shower)

Ralph: (Whispers) I'm waiting outside the bathroom and I'm gonna wait until she starts screaming.

Vanellope: Ralph! What did you do to my shampoo!? My hair is on fire!

Ralph: (Giggles slightly) I forgot bleach burns, bad.

Vanellope comes out of the bathroom waring nothing but a towel and her hair is blond and she is all wet and so is her hair)

Vanellope: What did you do to my shampoo, Ralph?

Ralph: I put bleach in your shampoo.

Vanellope: Wait, if what you put in there was bleach, then that means... (Vanellope looks into the bathroom mirror) OH MY GOD! I'M BLOND!

Ralph: Oh, come on, it doesn't look that bad.

Vanellope: (Starts letting out a few tears) But I liked my black hair, now I just lost it.

Ralph: Oh, please don't cry (Pats Vanellope on the back)

Vanellope: (Still crying goes back into the bathroom and comes back out with a bubblegum pink bathrobe with a letter V on the pockets) I would never go that far, Ralph. Now it's going to take all day to dye my hair black again.

Ralph: Vanellope, I'm sorry (Gives her a hug) I'm sorry.

Vanellope: I hate you more than anything you brick wall crusher (Cries into Ralph's shoulder)

Ralph: Please don't hate me.

Vanellope: Alright, but I'm still gonna get you back for this. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the store and get some black dye.

A/N: Was that a bit to harsh making Vanellope's hair a different color. I'm sorry Vanellope. Leave some ideas for Vanellope to recommend how she should exact her revenge. Please review, thanks.


	23. Electric guitar wakeup

A/N: Alright, no more slacking off by lying on my bed and listening to 'Slipknot' and other metal bands all day and night after school and on the weekends, we are getting and update on 'Prank Wars' right now. And now it's time for Vanellope to get her revenge. Enjoy!

Vanellope: I was really mad when Ralph put bleach in my shampoo and made my hair go blonde, so I'm gonna teach him a little lesson. As you can see, my hair is black again, it took about three boxes of 'Splat' black permanent hair dye to get it to it's original color. Now that I have my confidence, and my old hair color back, I'll have my revenge.

(Vanellope sneaks into Ralph's apartment with an amp and electric guitar)

Vanellope: While I was out buying hair dye, there was a 'Guitar center' right next door. In the clearance aisle, there was an amplifier and electric guitar for just twenty dollars (What a deal) so Ralph is taking a nap right now, and I'm gonna plug the amp in, and the guitar into the amp, and I'm just gonna play it sloppy and wake him up, and then after that, I'm gonna spray him in the face with this super soaker I recently bought.

(Vanellope sneaks into Ralph's room and he's sleeping on his bed with a large blanket over him)

Vanellope: He looks so peaceful, too bad that feeling of peace he's having now is gonna be gone in a bit.

(She plugs the amp into the wall and sets it on the nightstand. After that, she plugs the guitar into the amp)

Vanellope: One, two, and a one, two, three (Plays the guitar sloppy by running her fingers across different strings at a time)

Ralph: (Wakes up and covers his ears) Ow, my ears! What the flip!? Vanellope!

Vanellope: Guitar solo! (plays through the strings again and she gets up in Ralph's face with her tongue sticking out like a 'Kiss' member)

Ralph: Praise the programmer, Vanellope, stop it!

(Vanellope stops playing and takes out her 'Super Soaker' from behind her and squirts him in the face with a large stream of water)

Ralph: Vanellope, not on my new bed, what's wrong with you?

Vanellope: What can I say? I'm bored.

Ralph: I thought this was payback for me bleaching your hair.

Vanellope: Well it was that, and the boredom all the same.

Ralph: I didn't even know you had a guitar and amp.

Vanellope: It was on clearance at 'Guitar Center' right next door to 'Walgreen's' when I was buying more black dye for my hair.

Ralph: Maybe it's my headache telling me this, but I'm so gonna set you back for that.

Vanellope: Oh really?

Ralph: Yeah, it'll be the first thing you'd never ever suspect at all.

Vanellope: I'll believe it when I see it, stink brain.

A/N: Alright, now this is gonna be the first of the two pranks I post on this story today, so, you can leave some prank suggestions at the end of the next prank. Please review, thanks.


	24. Orajel toothpaste

A/N: So this prank is pulled by 'Team Ralph' on 'Team Vanellope' and it's the second prank I'm posting for today. And we all saw what Vanellope did with that electric guitar while Ralph was sleeping, now it's time for payback. Enjoy.

Ralph: Okay, so I just walked out of 'Walgreen's' and I bought some maximum strength Orajel. For those of you who don't know what Orajel is, it's a numbing agent that you put on your tooth if you have a toothache. The pharmacist said that this type makes your mouth go really really numb and you start to drool a little bit.

(Ralph is now in Vanellope's bathroom)

Ralph: Right now I'm in 'Sugar Rush' in Vanellope's bathroom, and her alarm clock doesn't go off until 30 more minutes so I've got plenty of time to do this prank. What I'm doing is putting some of the Orajel in Vanellope's marshmallow flavored toothpaste, and then when she brushes her teeth in the morning, her mouth is gonna go numb.

(Ralph injects a large blob of Orajel that's the size of the tip of his finger into the toothpaste and he stirs it with a coffee stir)

Ralph: Okay, so I placed her toothpaste back in her cabinet next to her towels and her alarm clock has like, ten minutes left on it so I'm gonna hide out on the hallways and wait till Vanellope brushes her teeth.

(Ralph sneaks back into the castle's hallways and waits for Vanellope's to wake up)

Vanellope: (Wakes up after hearing her alarm. Stretches and yawns. She walks to the bathroom wearing her pajamas, which are a long sleeve maroon shirt that says 'Stanford' on the front, and some gray sweat pants)

Vanellope: Wow, that date with Alistair last night sure made me tired. Who knew a night out with a former zombie from 'The Walking Dead' could make you tired. We sure had fun last night.

(Vanellope faces the mirror and places her hair in her signature pony tail with a piece of licorice and places her candy clips in her hair)

Vanellope: Alright, now I've gotta brush my teeth, and then I'll meet up with Ralph. (She places her toothpaste on her toothbrush and starts to brush her teeth)

Vanellope: (Brushes her teeth for two minutes and notices she can't feel her mouth or her tongue and spits out the toothpaste and wipes away the drool that's dangling from her bottom lip)

Vanellope: God dang it (she spits out more drool into the sink) I should have seen this one coming. Ralph!

(She comes out of her bathroom with her tube of toothpaste in hand and sees Ralph standing in front of the door with his hands behind his back)

Vanellope: What is wrong with you? Okay, seriously, what the heck did you put in this? I can't feel my tongue, or my lips.

Ralph: It's just a little thing I like to call... Orajel!

Vanellope: In my toothpaste seriously?

Ralph: Yeah, I told you that my next prank would be the last thing you'd see coming.

Vanellope: (Spits another time into the sink) How long does this crap last for?

Ralph: I don't know, I don't think that long.

Vanellope: What the fudge is wrong with you? I can't feel the inside of my mouth!

Ralph: Oh take it like a man, diaper baby.

Vanellope: (Throws her toothpaste in the trash) now I have to buy a new tube of toothpaste, and I have to think of a way to get you back.

A/N: And there you have it, Vanellope's mouth just went numb. And yes, Vanellope has a boyfriend, Alistair Howe from 'The Walking Dead' he used to be a zombie, until he met zombie Vanellope and they looked for the cure together and they now are a happy couple. Send some prank ideas in a review, please review, thanks.


End file.
